Game of Thrones sluts
by Thewritter1996
Summary: GOT girls are horny and going too a party what could happen. More later and pairings PM me PLEASE R&R PLEASE R&R GUYS SO I CAN KEEP UPDATING 3 more reviews new chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Margeary the slut.**

Margeary Tyrell was horny! She hadn't been fucked in over 2 days. Normally it was daily. Sometimes three times a day. Margeary needed some dick now. When her sweet chemistry partner Tommen texted about a party that night. Tommen was all his brother Joffrey wasn't. Kind, Sweet, Handsome (to Margeary) Listener. He was a perfect Husband candidate to Margeary.

The party came around and Margeary had her seduction plan. Lacy Bra, Panties. Grandmother wouldn't approve but oh well. Queen of Thorns. Margeary wore a little black dress over the top with some heels. Margeary arrived at the Baratheon mansion. She saw Joffrey attempting to chat up Jeyne. Poor girl. Well hummilation would be sweet. Margeary explored the mansion and came across Tommen's room. She walked inside and saw Tommen sliding his jeans on. Over his cute little boxers with the heart prints over the top. Margeary walked silently to him.

''Hey cutie.'' She whispered making him leap. Tommen wished she was in his room but now she was here he was scared.

''H-hi Margeary. You look lovely.'' He said to her. Margeary and Tommen blushed. Margeary told him to meet her downstairs in half an hour.

The time passed and Joffrey attempted to get Margeary into his bed. He went overboard flowerpower jacket jeans and shoes. Tommen looked nice. Myrcella too. When Margeary saw Tommen with Bran Stark and Jojen Reed she walked over. Three for one. Not bad.

''Hello boys. I want to play a little game with you.'' She said. Margeary knew what Sansa would be like if she heard about her brother. Margeary lead the boys upstairs.

She locks Tommen's room. All three boys look puzzled at each other. Margeary strips her dress.

''M-Margeary what are you doing? Shouldn't you wait?'' Tommen stammered. Blushing bright red as his heart patterend pants.

''Tommen I want to see if my future husband could be here. Now which of you sweeties wants to go first or shall we try one all over.'' Margeary said sweetly. A voice like honey. She wanted some music. Tommen had his I-pad nearby on his desk. He opened Youtube and she selected a romantic and sexy playlist. Marvin Gaye sexual healing was first. Not a personal choice but not bad. Margeary had the boys strip to their underwear. None could laugh Tommen had his heart prints, Bran his Flowerprints and Jojen his crocodile prints. Margeary relived all boys of their boxers and herself of Bra and Panties. She had Tommen inside her soaking pussy. Bran a Blowjob and Jojen got her ass. All were pumping away and soon she felt three streams of liquid inside and Tommen got her juices all over his member. Joffrey would be jealous. Margeary made the boys rotate. Bran put her in the Doggy Style possition and Jojen was underneath her. Tommen was getting a long deep blowjob and he wished it would last forever. Then another a load of liquid flowed through Margeary.

Bran was underneath her now Jojen was getting a Blowjob and Tommen had an experience of Anal. Tommen was pounding Margeary's poor asshole. Bran wasn't being mercifull to her pussy. Then the next load of cum was inside her and around her face. Jojen Bran and Tommen weren't done. Margeary offered a handjob and footjob and titfuck each. Tommen went for handjob. Bran wanted her long lucious legs around his dick so the footjob and Jojen went for her 38DD tits with exeptionally perky nipples.

Bran was in bliss as Margeary's feet groped and squeezed his exeptionally large member. For a 15 Year old he was big. Tommen at 16 was bigger. Jojen was about 8.5 Inches not bad for 15. Tommen was the biggest a solid 10.5 Incher. Bran was about 10 Inches not far off.

Margeary had the other boys try all parts too. Tommen was last on her breasts and sucked the nipples like a baby. She had some kind of moustache he had a milk moustache.

Bran and Jojen quickly dressed and headed downstairs. Tommen got a peck on the cheek. His face went as red as a rose. Tommen tried to respond. Margeary's words of see you soon. Went to deaf ears. He would be skipping merrily. Happier even than Christmas. Downstairs the party was in full swing Joffrey was getting nowhere with any girl. Margeary's eyes spied the boys who were babling to each other about what just happened.

Tommen was almost in a trance. What effect had she on him. OH GODS maybe to fast and a kind, sweet husband was down the shithole. Maybe something else.

Margeary's eyes also spied Joffrey the man who she blew behind the School gym. Tommen knew what his brother was like. She had her gay brother there and he was with Oliver. Grandmother wouldn't be impressed. She didn't care that Loras was a boy fucker. He could shag rocks men whatever no-one cared. Loras had a weird birthmark on his thigh apparently.

Tommen saw Robin Arryn and beckoned his friend over. Margeary's pussy was sore from earlier. She was still horny as fuck though. Margeary's hands wandered to her Iphone and she sent Tommen a message.

''Wanna another round sweetie xx Margeary.'' It read. Tommen felt his phone Vibrate in his pocket. He blushed furriously at the message. Tommen replied.

''Hi what round you mean xx'' She saw his response. TSK TSK TSK. She sighed. He was cute but clueless. Tommen had another message.

''Like when you and your friends fucked my brains out. But now just you and me make love. Cutieee xx'' Wow Tommen blushed. He was to scared to admit Margeary was his crush and he dreamed of her nightly. Some nights more vivid than others.

The best dream was last night. She had just married him and they celebrated by a hotel room and all night tossing turning making love. Afterwards going to the minibar and Margeary's hands tracing his abbs and drawing circles drinking a cool beer.

Tommen had Margeary upstairs. The two went into making love. Nothing exclusive. Tommen understood. Margeary's tits were moving and Tommen underneath wanted to play with them.


	2. Chapter 2 Joffrey Humiliation

**Margeary the slut.**

Joffrey gets humiliated.

Tommen Baratheon was hungover the next day but he was more supprised. The Beautiful Margeary Tyrell had sex with him once with Bran Stark and Jojen Reed but once on their own. Like a husband and wife. He dreamed of her as a bride.

Joffrey sent her a text. He was a cruel prick basically. Tommen was sick of his brother bullying him and others at school. Margeary's phone vibrated on her bedside. She and Loras were in one sorry state. Margeary's room was empty apart from her. Loras bought Oliver home and their father walked in on his son getting fisted. Not a great site.

Tommen saw Margeary's text. ''Hi sweetie loved last night u were awesome XXXXX. Need anymore text me. See u in school Monday.'' Tommen jumped for joy forgetting he was nude. Luckily he realised and leapt to his flowery boxer shorts and got back in bed.

Joffrey was in their mansion and angry no Sex!. Who could resist his charms. He had the same as most barnyard creatures but he thought he was god like in apperance.

Joffrey should atleast have had Margeary she was the easiest girl in School. Only easier would be the brothels. Joffrey would get her in school Monday. Margeary saw him looking and he treats Tommen, Bran, Jojen, Sansa, Her ETC horribly.

Margeary wanted to embarras Joffrey badly. Maybe she could next Friday. The week was slow and boring at school. She enjoyed chemestry with Tommen. Drama was good too because the class needed to make a show. There were groups of 5 people in a class of 30. Her group was Sansa, Jojen, Ron Hill and Sophia flowes. Tommen was with Doerah, Dany Targaryan, Bran, and Sammy snow. There were other teams and Margeary's team went with a love story. Tommen's team did a gangster show based on Bonnie and Clyde. The other team did a comedy. Margeary's other lessons weren't enjoyable. She wanted to either play with Tommen again or humiliate Joffrey. Tommen was her choice or another foursome. Three dicks pumping inside her. Margeary loved that feeling. Masturbating nightly too it. Using her toys and fingers to play with her soaking pussy. Holding a teddy bear and wishing Tommen was holding her. Tommen could have her however he wanted. Margeary would be his one day.

Friday came around so slowly and that night Margeary and Loras mansion would be a party tonight. Margeary's room had some extra stuff for tonight. Poor Tommen had the flu he caught it from some random kid in school sports. Margeary's eyes went wide at her target Joffrey.

Joffrey had gone worse than his party. Flasher jacket and trousers. No matter. Margeary left him a little note. ''Come up to my room 2nd on the right.'' Joffrey went upstairs and saw another note on some weird tight leather shorts. Loras had company Joffrey could hear as he walked upstairs. He hoped never to see that happen.

''Put these on and wait for me. It will be worth it.'' Joffrey wasn't happy but to fuck the biggest school slut worth it. He wore the tight leather shorts. She came with a camera and leather dominatrix outfit. She pushed record on the camera. Putting a leash on Joffrey and said.

''Now you are my slave. Resist I will whip you.'' She wasn't kidding with her leash she had a horse hair whip. She wasn't afraid. Mercilessly whipping the thrashing Joffrey. Also kicking him down. Making him eat her pussy. Clean her asshole. Amongst other things. Joffrey was paraded like a dog in front of the camera. She was totally hummilating him. Joffrey was near tears.

Margeary decided to let him have sex. But then no no no. She pulled his pants down. Forcing him on his knees and whipping his arse. She made him bend over and grabbed a strap-on dick and rammed it into his asshole making Joffrey scream in pain. No way this could be passed up. The recording would be golden in the school over the coming weeks nothing could hope to top this unless a proposal or orgy happened inside the school. Margeary's whip was used in tandem with the strap-on Joffrey was bloody and scared. Margeary's strap-on was nearly done with Joffrey and his poor asshole but not until he was forced to suck it. Like a blowjob.

''Now stop talking to me and others like shit. Your Brother Tommen was a much better fuck than you. Now you pathetic bitch go.'' She told him. Joffrey ran putting clothes back on. He left the party and went home. He wanted revenge now. Tommen as live bait. Joffrey had been totally humiliated. Joffrey was also resting his poor abused asshole. He decided to plan revenge on Margeary. The tape was put on Margeary's laptop and burned to several CD's and sent virally to everyone in the school except Tommen and Myrcella. Tommen would be humiliated too as he liked Margeary she thought. Myrcella would be scared. Well until three people were moaning in the next room. Theon Greyjoy, Robb Stark, Myrcella Baratheon on each other like horny bunnies. Robb and Theon didn't want to stop. They just wanted to cum in a slutty pussy. Myrcella took two full loads of cum over her face, down the throat and in her pussy. Margeary's pussy got a bit wet at this.

The next day Margeary and Sansa went to the huge mall. Where she saw Doerah trying to seduce Tommen. She walked over and smashed her lips to Tommen. He blushed so red he was like a boquet of roses. Doerah was a slut like Margeary. Only she didn't love anyone. It was just fuck and go. She worked in a brothel and took Joffrey's virginity. Then Robb Starks and Theon Greyjoy's. Margeary's pussy got wet with Tommen.

The two went to a disabled bathroom in a Mcdonalds. Where Tommen fucked Margeary's slutty pussy like he was a race horse.


	3. Chapter 3 happy easter

**Margeary the slut.**

 **Happy easter**

Margeary Myrcella and Sophia were horny all three had met in a market town. The girls would seduce some boys. Tommen, Jojen and Bran and because it was easter they bought bunny costumes.

Margeary's family were away and they could use her rooms in the mansion. They called Tommen, Bran and Jojen to the mansion and downstairs was a note.

''Boys upstairs there is an Easter suprise for you.'' There were three rooms. One girl in each. Tommen could pick door one or three. Bran and Jojen could pick all three. PS if when done want to go to the other rooms you have to knock once, twice or thrice. Tommen once or Thrice and Say Tommen.'' The note read.

Intresting. Tommen wondered why not room 2 but when Jojen knocked he heard the reason it was Myrcella his sister. Not good. But Jojen's eyes almost poped from his head when he saw her. Tommen and Bran had the same when Margeary and Sohia opened their doors. Margeary had a navy blue playboy bunny outfit, Sophia had a green one and Myrcella red crimsion one. Jojen instantly went hard as a rock. Bran and Tommen weren't far behind.

Jojen was lead to Myrcella's room for the day. He had a crush on Myrcella. Not that he would admit it. Tommen would intergate him. Joffrey couldn't care less but Myrcella would do the same for her brother.

In the room Myrcella's hands slopped around Jojens jeans and undid his belt and shimmied his jeans and silk and ghost patterned boxers down to his converse. She then peeled his shirt revealing his moderatly tonned body. She had fucked two football players so had seen bigger but he wasn't scrawnny. Myrcella's hands then grasped his boner and squeezed. She managed to squeeze another inch out of it. Then she began to give him a hand job.

''Like that Joey.'' He blushed at the nickname. Moaning. Making uncomprehensable sounds. Ehh Uhh. He was loving his hand-job.

''I AM GONNA CUM!'' He yelled top of his lungs. Myrcella then kicked off her heels to show her lucious silky legs covered by stockings. She then used her toes on his penis. Giving him a foot-job. Neither had a fetish but nice to explore all parts of ones body. She groped his penis with her right foot. The left managed to play with his was moaning more than the hand-job.

''Joey cum for me. Make me a dirty little slut. Make me your playboy bunny.'' She loved dirty talk. Both giving and receiving.

''I want to cover you in cum. I wanna fuck you until my dick explodes.'' Not quite what Myrcella expected but good. She was wet now. Not just from cum either. Myrcella's bunny costume was slipped off. Revealing her sweet lucious 38DD tits. Her tight glistening soaking pussy and when turned around her firm perky asshole.

''Joey you are gonna fuck my asshole and pussy. What one do you want first? I am on birth control.'' She said casually.

''Emm ehh I don't know.'' Jojen dreamed of this. Not knowing what to expect was different. Jojen wished he could be the confident bold man she deserved. Tristen Martell, Robb Stark Theon Greyjoy all more confident. Robb treated him like a sibling though.

''Joey my pussy and ass aint gonna fuck themselves want me to get a toy so that can do the job?'' She asked hoping it would snap him out of it.

''NOT ON YOUR LIFE MY DICK IS FOR THAT SWEET PUSSY OF YOURS!'' He said his confidence booming all time high. He went head first to her pussy eating her causing screams of extasy. Myrcella's screaming should have been heard to her mansion her uncles mansions and Robb's mansion. Margeary's family had soundproffing because Mace her farther worked and didn't want children hearing the business talk.

''NOW I AM GONNA CUM.'' Both yelled in unison. Jojen shot a load into Myrcella's pussy. While her juices dribbled and flowed down Jojen's shaft.

''NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOUR SWEET PERKY ASSHOLE TO FEEL ME.!'' Jojen announced confident as ever. Myrcella was loving this. Her eyes in the back of her head as Jojen's dick pounded her asshole and his hands slapped the cheeks with a force. She was being jolted forwards and wanted the cum inside her ass badly. Myrcella's wish came true. Thicker than the last three loads.

''WOW Myrcella that was amazing happy easter.'' he said. She wasn't done.

''You wanna try another thing Joey?'' She seductivly asked. He nodded at this prospect. Myrcella got on to her knees and took Jojen's shaft in her mouth all 9inches of it. Myrcella's hands grabbed Jojen's and placed them on her head and pushed it down to the balls which Myrcella's tounge licked with the shaft.

''EHH GODS NEVER STOP DRINK MY CUM.'' He yelled to her. She would do just that. However when he did cum there was so much she got a facial and swallowed a load.

''WOW Myrcella that was great.'' Jojen said brimming with confidence. He wanted to fuck her again.

''Jojen I know it's your birthday in a couple weeks on April 13th. I may have a present for you.'' She said. Jojen an Myrcella changed and walked outside.

Sophia sent Tommen out too and beckoned Jojen inside. Margeary's door opened with Bran leaving Bran went to Myrcella's room and Jojen to Sophia's room. Tommen went to Margeary's room. Jojen liked Sophia's colour outfit and her 38DD tits like Myrcella. Jojen got another hand-job from Sophia. She wasn't as gentle as Myrcella's but she made him Cum quicker also cupping the balls. Then came another Foot-job. Sophia gently and in a teasing manor played with the outfit. She stripped Jojen naked. Jojen grabbed her outfit and stripped her down. Then Plunged into her ass hole. Merciless as with Myrcella's. Jojen blasted a thick load of cum up her ass. Jojen then put Sophia in doggy style possition and went to her soaking pussy. He thrust hard and quick. Soon both came. Sophia gave a blowjob not like Myrcella's or Margeary's but not bad. She got the balls and was licking cum like a dog. Jojen managed to give her a facial too.

Jojen dressed and left her room. He went to Margeary's room. Bran came to Sophia's room. Jojen saw Margeary's room was the nicest. Tommen walked outside but Margeary's had thought of events and had another friend to work with Tommen. Jojen walked to Margeary's bed where she immediately took his jeans boxers and shirt off. Another hand-job start when it was done a foot-job. Margeary's hot asshole was next. He pounded and smacked that until he blew a huge load inside her. Next her pussy in a missonary possition and thrusting until both came. Margeary pussy had thick cum like Jojen.

Later Margeary got into 69 possition. Jojen had his dick and balls inside Margeary's mouth. Her pussy in his to clean it. Both had faces covered in cum.

Bran arrived at Margeary's with Jojen and Tommen. The boys were given different rooms. Bran had Margeary first. She looked hot in her navy blue bunny outfit. Bran had his jeans and wolf-print boxers removed and Margeary's hands carressed his boner and gave him a hand-job. When he came she kicked off the heels and used her long silky legs to give him a foot-job one foot on shaft the other with balls. He came. Margeary's bunny costume met the floor and her pussy was glistening soaking waiting for a filling. He gladly enetered thrusting at full speed with all power. Not wanting to stop. Well when he felt a load blow in her she released over his shaft. Next was anal. Margeary's ass was great so firm, perky, big. Bran spanked it and rammed his dick.

''Punish your bunny.'' She said. Seductivly. Bran felt a load cumming up fast and blasted into her asshole.

Margeary to finish got into 69 possition and made him eat and clean her pussy. She moaned as his tounge lapped the juices. He did the same as her toung took his dick and balls and cleaned it causing more cum.

Bran left Margeary's room and went to Sophia Hill's room. She was his crush. He would enjoy this. Sophia gave him the best Hand-job he had ever had. She squeezed it to make cum leak. Sophia also used her lucious legs and feet for a foot job. Drawing more cum. He wouldn't need to masturbate for a week. Margeary's house had cameras up so they could get a CD each. Sophia took Bran's whole dick in her pussy. Being stretched out by him. Neither wanted to stop. Well Bran fired a load of Semen inside her. She retalliated with cum all down his shaft. Sophia took his dick in her mouth giving him a heavenly Blowjob. Soon he came chocking her and covering her face. Bran left and Saw Jojen leave Margeary's room. Tommen entered Sophia's room Jojen was done. Bran entered Myrcella's room. Tommen Margeary's room. Myrcella was hot. No-one could deny and when she gave him a hand-job and foot job he came rapidly. She went at a pace. Next came her hot pussy and he loved this balls deep. She did to screaming. Well a match. Bran fired semen and she came too. Bran then bent her over smacking her ass and making her yelp. Bran thrust at a speed unholy. Myrcella's ass was being pounded merciless and at speed she screamed and yelled. Bran was almost done. Next came a blowjob. He shot a load down her throat and covered her face like the others before had.

''Where did you learn that?'' He asked. He wished more were that good.

''I have given multiple blowjobs at the same time. So I know how to please a man cutie.'' Came Myrcella's answer. Wow this was hot.

Tommen Bran and Jojen arrived at Margeary's mansion. They were given different rooms with hot girls inside. Tommen didn't like his sister becoming a slut. But stopped caring at Sophia Hill's hand-job she carressed all his dick. After he cane. She then used her feet to pleasure him and one played with his balls and the other took his shaft. Sophia also used her feet to pull his Armani boxers over his trainers. She stripped and took his dick inside her asshole. He blasted a thick load of cum inside her asshole. Then doggy style pussy fuck he pounded it at an unmatched speed. Sophia and Tommen both came an immense load covering eachothers parts and his filling her pussy. Next came a divine blowjob and when he felt his load cumming he fired down her throat and it went like a loose fire hose covering her face, tits and some even got into her hair.

Tommen went to Margeary's room next. Margeary's bunny outfit looked the cutest on her. His favourite colour. Margeary's hands gropped and played with his penis. Aiming the cum at her face. She got a full load. Next came her foot-job and Tommen was enjoying it. That was evident when he came. He covered her stockings. Margeary's bunny outfit was removed and tossed aside and he plunged into her asshole at full speed. She loved the feeling Tommen did too. Tommen came and blasted a thick load into her ass. Next came her pussy in a doggy style possition. Both exploded with cum and next came a blowjob which Margeary's tounge got the whole shaft and balls. He grabbed her head throwing deeper down she would have taken most of his pubic hair any farther down. Well Tommen soon came and chocked her and covered her face and tits when his dick fired like a fire-hose.

''Tommen the others had three girls so I have a suprise for you.'' She snapped her fingers and Chrisie Swann came out. She was the 2nd hottest girl in school and the niece to the owner of Swann Shipping Services. She had a white bunny outfit. Looking very very sexy and Swann took Tommen and lead him to another room where she gave him a hand job to start very skilled using her hands. He moaned and groaned. Wanting to cum and his wish came true. Next came Swann's long gracious legs. She was like a swan. Her feet made his dick leak cum squeezing dropletts out. Tommen saw her tight wet glistening pussy. He plunged in at full speed and thrust mercilessly and she came with him. Swann had one tight pussy and her asshole was tighter and Tommen got pleasure squeezing every inch of his member inside and thrusting unwilling to stop until he came and the load almost blasted him across the room. Tommen saw Chrissie get on her knees and take his penis in her mouth. He threw her head down like Margeary's. She almost choked on raw dick. Now he felt a load on it's way and he fired down her throat and then around her face and tits like a fire-hose. What a great Easter.

( **A/N I Just did this due to it being Easter other holidays will be done nearer their time)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Margeary the slut.**

Margeary had humiliated Joffrey and was currently being fucked in a disabled bathroom by Tommen. He was more considerate than Joffrey particularly as a lover. He also had a much bigger dick. Margeary's eyes were in her head now.

''Tommen why was that slut trying to seduce you earlier?!'' Margeary's tone was annoyed angry and worried. Like a mother protecting a baby.

''She just started flirting when Bran and Jojen went to get a drink and I was waiting at our table.'' I thought of the girl I liked and wished it was her.'' Tommen said. Oh no was it not Margeary. Shit abort mission.

''She knows me. Last week she made me leap and loves my cute predicments.'' It was her. SHOCKER! Sweet heavens. Unfortentley he was going away in two weeks. His family were visiting a hotel in Lys. For a week. She would miss him over the break. Well other fun to be had. Maybe a nice threesome with no-one being told. She could also do some lesbian stuff. Sansa wanted to try new things. The two weeks were spent texting Tommen and Masturbating. Loras walked in on her twice at climax. Sansa and she went for coffee and shopping one day that was cool.

Margeary text Tommen and wanted him to show off his swimming shorts. When he was away he did daily. She loved the shorts. He wore. While Tommen was away Margeary's curiosity peaked. Sansa and she were meant to go out again but instead Margeary saw Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy.

After their meeting Robb was balls deep in her asshole and Theon was getting the entire length of his dick sucked with the balls being played with. Theon also grabbed Margeary's hair and thrust his dick down and her head up the shaft. Theon had powerful thrusts and this was hard for Margeary to take.

When Theon came he covered her face and chocked her a bit with it. Her face was covered in his juices.

That is one introduction. Robb went for her pussy next and ravished it and wouldn't stop until both had long streams of cum flowing out and Theon was as hard in her ass as her face. She felt his whole load fill her up. Next was Robb in her mouth. He was less merciful than Theon. She also was made to lick his balls. Thrusting in and out going deeper each time and causing Margeary's gag reflex to kick in. Each thrust got him closer to cumming. He came all over her face too and down her throat and chocked Margeary. She was coffing badly after their encounter. She also had two stark bollock naked men in her bed when Grandmother was supposed to visit. Thank the heavens she stopped. Margeary had a camera in her room for protection. Well it filmed Theon and Robb escaping naked and dressing on the way out. Robb jumped from a window and shimmied across a tree branch and got down and was dressed when he jumped down to the ground not very high. Luckily and she kept the video of the activities and she enjoyed the sites of Theon and Robb escaping.

Tommen while away was being flirted with by some cheap girls. He refused not like his brother. Robert his dad would have if his wife wasn't there. She was a Lannister and dragged Robert by his ears away. Tommen missed Margeary but the hotel was nice. He would bring her here one day. Tommen wanted her here now holding him and kissing his forehead like in the week they fucked like rabbits. Before she went home a peck on his forehead made him want her to stay forever and ever. Like a fairytail. He didn't know she had just been fucked by two football players or that she was stark bollock naked and leaking someone else's cum.

The next day Sansa came to Margeary's. Margeary was laying naked in bed fingering herself and Sansa walked in on her. Sansa was a bit turned on with this. Margeary pulled a double headed dildo and offered Sansa a share.

Sansa stripped to her lacy bra and panties. Margeary's fingers undid the clasp of her bra and let it disappear. Bran and Jojen had come with Sansa as all 4 would head to the mall and seperate. Jojen was curious as to the time being taken and walked into Sansa and Margeary naked with a dildo between them. Jojen was instantly horny. Margeary's eyes spied his boner and she summoned him over. Yanking his jeans and boxers down revealing his 8 incher. Sansa was nearly climaxing when Margeary's tounge slipped and sloped Jojen's boner and he was thrusting down her throat. Sansa screeched and she released her load over the dildo. Jojen wasn't far behind her. Jojen's full load was sent down her throat and around her face and soft lucious enourmous boobs. Brandon was sat waiting paitently and not hearing a thing. Not hearing his sister have a threesome. Screaming panting or slerping cum of his best friend's dick. Margeary's pussy was being pounded by Jojen while Sansa had a strap-on in her ass. Jojen soon came inside her and Sansa and Margeary's cum flowed soon after the three left and got dressed to hit the mall. Sansa, Margeary, Bran and Jojen arrived at the mall and seperated to meet in a few hours.

Margeary and Sansa saw a cute lingerie store. Sansa didn't get anything but Margeary got a maid, schoolgirl and police woman outfit and some lacy bra's and panties with stockings she liked this. Margeary yerned for Tommen to come back to her. Well the four met up later after more shopping and lunch. Margeary seduced Bran on the way to her house.

As they arrived Bran needed the bathroom. Margeary showed him the bathroom. He left the bathroom and walked past Margeary's room. He saw her trying some lingerie on. She had her maid outfit on. Spying him and brining Bran inside her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Margeary the slut.**

Bran entered Margeary's room where she was wearing a very sexy maid outfit. Bran felt his penis harden. It was like a rock sticking out of his jeans. Margeary saw the boner and pathetic coverup.

Margeary's horny mind took over acting like a filthy maid. Dusting Bran and carressing his penis through the denim of his jeans. He moaned and Margeary's hands slipped around his belt releasing it then dropping his jeans and boxers to the ground. Revealing his member. He was ready to fuck her now.

Margeary slowly removed the costume and left a trail of kisses over Bran. As she got lower her lips met his dick and she took the whole shaft and made Bran thrust. He did with such force the balls slapped Margeary's face a bit. Not painfull or abusive just hot. She gave them a playful lick. Causing more moans from the Stark boy. Bran was so close to cumming. His balls had been filling and expanding. No releasing loads to keep a normal size they had swollen to the size of Golfballs. Margeary's tounge and lips sorted that out. He blew his load and her throat was full so Margeary coughed some up more covered her face and dripped over her lucious enourmas soft tits. 

''MMMM So nice. More please Bran. Or do you want to sent Jojen up.'' Bran had to show how Macho he was not stopping. Margeary removed her maid outfit keeping the heels and stockings. Her pussy was absoletly soaking. She slosched about sounding like waves over a beach. She always kept herself shaved her pussy. Not always easy with how horny she got. Sometimes shave and masturbate. She was clean and cumming. Her way of life. Margeary did miss Tommen. But She enjoyed being fucked hard by others. Jojen wished he could fuck Margeary's brains out again. She took his virginity. Well now he was horny and needing to masturbate instantly. Or go to his happy place not horny happy just happy. Dreaming of skinchanging. Old legands say it was possible once.

Margeary's mind had wondered off. Not realising Bran was pumping hard and quick into her pussy. She was now moaning in extasy. He may not have the biggest dick in the world but he can use it. Margeary's eyes were in the back of her head. Bran was stood thrusting into her pussy as she lay clinging to her sheets hoping that no-one could hear what was happening. Bran was thinking and hoping the same thing. Lucky for them it wasn't that bad.

Bran wanted to blow a huge load in her pussy. His wish was granted. He fired so much semen. Margeary's cum was huge too. She saw how her bed was soaked with her and Bran cum. Neither were done. So Bran got in a possition for Margeary to ride him. She mounted him and Margeary's tits were flapping about. Bran was being ridden like his Palfrey horse. Margeary's climax was imment. Both felt juices Margeary's over Bran's shaft. Bran's Inside Margeary's pussy. She felt relaxed. He wasn't done. He remembered her hot ass.

Bran flipped Margeary over into doggy style possition and fucked her ass. She was being fucked hard. Clinging to the sheets with her hands and teeth. The cum from the suckjob still present. Dripping all the while. Margeary's tounge licked her lips and slurpped the cum down her throat. Like a refreshing soda. Bran was so close and his load blew straight up her asshole. She was sore now. No way done. Bran rode her like a mare horse. Bran needed some way of making it look innocent. Margeary's lips cleaned his cum covered dick to launch another round of cum down her throat. Margeary's tounge cleaned most of her face and she left a dribble of cum but didn't realise.

Margeary quickly changed and got Bran dressed again. Pulling his jeans and boxers up. Bran had lost use of his hands so Margeary slipped them into his pockets. They went back down so Jojen Bran and Sansa could head home. Their parents would worry if they were out to much longer.

Sansa walked upstairs. She was horrified to see Bran in Margeary's room. What had she done? Had Bran been seduced? OH GODS REVENGE. No one seduces her sibling. Bran was a quiet shy boy. That why he and Jojen got on.

Sansa decided to retalliae. On Margeary by blowing Bran's best friend. Sansa shimmied Jojen's pants down and revealed his erect dick. Getting on her knees and placing his manhood in her soft lips and making him moan. Jojen was about to cum when Bran and Margeary came downstairs. Sansa hurried the blowjob along causing Jojen to cum and cover her face. Chocking her too with the load down her throat. But it was too much so some dribbled down Sansa's pretty face. Bran was cross but Margeary reminded him what they had just done. Sansa didn't want her sibling seduced and having sex. Teen pregnancies not good. Robb lost a friend in childbirth so had Sansa. Jannie was only 17 not much older than Bran. Well people died all the time but STD common too. Not good. Mum and Dad would flipout. Sansa also wants to enjoy dick. But she knew her siblings would too. Like when she blew Podrick Payne behind the gym on one dance. He was quite a kind boy a perfect target. Margeary's next target was Tommen when he was back from vacation. Next week. It had only been 2 days so Wednesday he went it was Friday but Easter break. She could dress as a bunny for him. Well in a few days he would be home. She had bought one just for her Tommen.

Sansa and Bran headed home Jojen lived before them but his bus would take another 45 minutes. So Margeary blew him. She thought Tommen had a birthday in a few weeks what could be his present.


	6. Chapter 6 Tommen Birthday

**Margeary the slut.**

Tommen had just returned from his trip. He was incredibly tan. Margeary saw how hot he was now. He wished she had gone with him. Fucking in a forgien country or city. Margeary also knew it was his birthday in a week. She needed to get him a present.

Margeary's brain sparked a brilliant birthday present. Tommen said the day after his parents had a big meeting about Joffrey with some colleges. Oh dear gods don't let it happen. Or atleast not River college it was the 2nd best and offered a course Margeary wanted. Tommen was getting offers as he was an Ict student mainly as he wanted a computer business. That was lucrative.

Tommen wanted a laptop as their desktop was full of porn Joffrey most likely. Tommen was always pushed off so his own laptop would be beneficial. The day of the meeting came and Margeary offered him a late present. Margeary went to the Baratheon Mansion. She had a lot in her bag. Tommen needed the bathroom so Margeary dismissed him and got ready for his suprise. Margeary stripped naked. She covered her hot wet pussy with whipped cream and had chocolate syrup all over her tits and belly and two plump ripe fresh cherries covered her erect nipples.

Tommen walked back in and his jaw dropped so low it broke the floorboards, sofa and plumming underneath.

''Tommen come and eat my wet hot pussy.'' He did just that. Tommen had Margeary's legs over his head it was forced into her pussy where he sucked the whipped cream out. Then her hot wet sticky cum. He had a facial now. She would get her turn. Tommen began to choke like Margeary had done several times in recent weeks. Not as bad as when Bran almost chocked the life from Margeary.

''Tommen lick the chocolate off my body now.'' Tommen began lapping the chocolate syrup. Like a puppy with a drink of water. Tommen had a huge boner now. Margeary's hands slipped around his jeans and shimmed them down with his boxers. Worse than the heart print they were strawberry printed. Clearly new. Well Margeary was sucking the chocolate off strawberries turning her and Tommen on even more. She squirted some strawberry syurp inside her asshole and made Tommen suck it out and the juice was covering his face. Tommen then lubed his dick and fucked her ass raw. He went savage on her ass. She loved it. This was Tommen's best birthday. Even if his parents got a laptop what would beat Margeary's gift.

Margeary's next present was having Tommen eat the cherries off her huge tits. The problem was when her erect nipples almost chocked poor Tommen. Luckily he wasn't alergic to anything. Tommen then plunged his whole manhood into her soaking pussy. Thrusting away and both wanted to climax. Tommen was going at such a speed it was a wonder he didn't get friction burn. Margeary's pussy was being ravished by Tommen. This was better than Joffrey being humiliated.

Tommen soon sparked and fired his semen into Margeary's pussy. Her cum flowed down his immense shaft. Margeary's hot and now sticky ass was next. She was fucked Doggy style again. Loving it. Tommen was too. He never wanted this birthday to end. His parents text him another 3 appointments and a stop later. So atleast three more hours. Tommen had to change his sheets later lucky he kept spares underneath his bed in compartments. A space for a laptop too. Tommen soon blasted Margeary's poor asshole with a thick load of semen so thick she would slosch about for hours.

Margeary hands went next wanking Tommen and making him shoot a load over her tits. Then came the best tit-fuck Tommen ever had. He fired loads of cum all over Margeary's body. It flowed like a river now. Margeary's hot mouth was next. She was giving him the best blowjob ever pouring chocolate syrup over his penis. Using it as a lub and dribbling it and cum down her throat. Tommen began to thrust at an incredibly fast pace even for Tommen. As if unless he came the world would end. He did cum and it flowed down Margeary's throat. The cum also covered her face and it dribbled down over her tits and some even wormed into her pussy. Margeary's feet were last and she carressed his whole length with her legs.

The feet began to squeeze Tommen's massive dick. She could masturbate to this thought later. Tommen would. He wanted so badly to cum but Margeary stopped and pulled her long lucious legs away. Her feet too. Tommen was about to get blue balls. But she then grabbed his dick and balls squeezing and he did finally cum and she then got on all fours to lick the cum up.

Tommen went for one last anal blast. She was being jolted forwards licking hot sticky cum off the floor and Tommen pounded her ass. She would need a rest after that.

''For my birthday I want a suprise from you.'' She told him casually. He was shocked. Tommen wanted to blow another load inside her sweet asshole. Please let no-one come to the Baratheon mansion for atleast 45 minutes. Tommen felt another load explode from his penis into Margeary's ass. She wouldn't walk soon. Swim home through a river of cum.

''Tommen how was that? Good or Amazing?'' Margeary asked the young boy. He couldn't respond still moaning. Margeary's hands squeezed his erect penis. Snapping him to reality.

''It was amazing. When is your birthday? I will give you the best present ever.'' He was so confident in his ability to suprise her. Margeary quickly dressed and left.

''Tommen this didn't happen. Our little secret. My birthday is 24th July.'' She said as she seductivly walked down the road. She was walking normal. Tommen thought she was seductive in anything. Making coffee would turn him on and would make him wanna fuck in the kitchen. Tommen saw his family coming so he changed the sheets and quickly dressed again. Joffrey had been offered a place at Western College. The most wealthy school in the country.

Tommen saw his sister holding a parcel. She had been picked up from Ballet. Or blowing Robb Stark. No ballet.

''Tommen we have a suprise for you.'' Robert his father shouted upstairs.

''Sorry dad I was in the bathroom.'' Conving enough excuse. Tommen was given the parcel and opened a brand spanking new laptop. For him and him only. He was speechless.


	7. Chapter 7 Myrcella gets fucked

**Margeary the slut.**

Jojen Reed had the flu from someone in school. So was out sick. Myrcella wanted him again like Easter. Shame he was ill. Well Bran said he would take his half of Jojen and Myrcella's history project to him. Myrcella also sent him a get well picture. Her naked masturbating with a note. ''Make this you Joey.''

Myrcella left school that day. Her uniform clinging to her body. She wanted to change. She wanted to slip her clothes off and masturbate to a video from Easter. Margeary made copies for the boys and girls.

She wanted to masturbate to Jojen fucking her brains out. Maybe she fantasised about two or more huge hulking men appearing out of nowhere and fucking her like a whore.

Myrcella's route lead past rolling fields. Football fields. Ice rinks malls markets and other places. She visited often. Oh well it was Friday and there was a party tonight she had been invited too. Maybe a fuck there. Myrcella's wish would come true.

The party loomed at Margeary's house. It was to celebrate Loras birthday and passing his driving test. Myrcella saw Robb, Theon and a smattering of other hot football players. Bingo a fucking gangbang.

Myrcella sexily walked over showing off pleanty of clevege. The boys all looked at her. All 11 players were there.

''Hi boys. I want a nice big dick inside me. Care to oblige. It will be our little secret.'' She asked. Her most seductive and desperate tone. Doing a beg eyes. All the boys were to eager. She lead them to a quiet room. Myrcella's dress was removed leaving her in a lacy bra and panties. The boys were drooling.

Meanwhile in another room.

Tommen had been pulled to a room by Margeary. She wanted to do some role play. She threw Tommen a package and made him go to her walk in closet to change. He said a seductive schoolgirl was a uniform that he liked. When he came out he was dressed as a schoolboy and she was a schoolgirl. They were pretending it was a homework assignment. She was his history partner and they had to research famous gangsters. Margeary's hands looped around Tommen's trousers and slid them down. She then removed her blouse. Tommen began suckling on her nipples. She began giving him a hand-job. Margeary's hands massaged Tommen's rock solid penis and caused him to moan in extasy. Tommen then felt Margeary's soaking pussy slid on to him and begin to bounce.

Back with Myrcella and the football players.

Myrcella's lacy bra and panties had long since met the ground. She had three big dicks pumping in her pussy. Two in her hands, Three in her mouth and three pounding her ass. She was loving this. Margeary's house had cameras so she was being filmed. Myrcella's pussy couldn't take much more and soon she and all the football players exploded with cum. No-one was done. One from the hand moved to pussy. The mouth moved to asshole and she did a hand and foot job next. Myrcella's body was being pounded and soon she was leaking cum. Thank the gods for birth control. Robb took control and rammed his whole penis in her ass while Theon and some of the others gained breath. That didn't last long. Theon went for her pussy along with Joe Hill & Tommy Swann. Dave Flowers went for her ass like Robb and Harry Bracken. She was filling with cum so fast. She even managed to get some in her hair. Myrcella's night was amazing. 11 Quite big bulky men fucking her brains out. Yeah. She could enjoy this. Myrcella's thoughts were inturupted when she climaxed and all the players climaxed inside her. Dave, Tommy, Theon, Robb, Harry, Ryan Stone, Steve Snow, Freddie Storm, Danny Dondarion, Gary Pyke, Jonny Umber. All came inside her.

Myrcella's time was nearly done with this football player gangbang she loved it though. All had massive meaty dicks. She could masturbate to this Cd. Myrcella's way of finishing was incredible. She took all 11 Dicks in her mouth and did an 11 person blowjob to complete her gangbang. Myrcella's tounge managed to carress and play with 11 huge dicks at the same time. Robb and the others all grabbed her head and pulled it to their own dicks.

It went terrible. She was sent one way then the other. Luckily Myrcella's neck wasn't broken. Myrcella's whole throat was sent with hot white streams of cum. The problems came around when so many ended up blasting her face, hair, Tits and some went up her nose. Not the most oblvious place but with the amount of dick and cum used some had to go elsewhere.

After the cum most of the players dressed and walked out of the room. Myrcella stopped Robb Stark, and Theon Greyjoy.

With Tommen and Margeary

Margeary's clothes were all over the floor. Tommen's were in the same state. Tommen was currently eating Margeary's pussy. She was close to cumming. Margeary's climax couldn't wait and she shot a hot white load down Tommen's throat and covered his face. She also pissed down his throat. She hadn't used the bathroom in 5 hours and had lots to drink. Tommen drank it like it was his last ever drink. Lapping both the piss and cum like a dog. Margeary wasn't the only one with suprises. Tommen saw some handcuffs and tied Margeary's hands to the bed and took his dick and started using her tits for a tit-fuck. Margeary's eyes opened after her massive Orgasm so when Tommen was playing with her large, sweet, plump tits. Using them for his dick Margeary wanted to stop she wanted him balls deep inside her. Well not easy.

''Maybe I go for pussy later Margeary. I heard about you and Robb and Theon.'' Oh no that why he did it. He wanted her to himself.

Tommen blasted cum over her tits. She licked some up and made it a drink. Tommen then plunged into her pussy. Thrusting at an incredible speed. He was balls-deep. Margeary's pussy felt his balls slapping agianst it. She shuddered. Both blasted cum. Tommen then wriggled underneath and plunged into her asshole pounding away. So much for roleplay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Margeary the slut.**

The weekend after the party was uneventful. Myrcella was masturbating to her gangbang with the football team. Monday came around again. All headed to school expecting the same as normal. Drama was Myrcella's first class and she saw all the usual faces Doreah was ill so not in today. Myrcella had doubts. Well a new boy showed up in the class. Myrcella's pussy got a bit wet at the thought of a new boy. He looked cute she thought.

Myrcella saw the rest of the classes matched with the new boy.

''Hi sweetie what is your name?'' She asked. He would have fucked her by the weekend.

''I am Dom. My family moved from Essos a week ago. I was told to join this school.'' Dom took a liking to Myrcella.

They went to history class. There was a group project. One team was Jojen, Margeary, Tommen and Char Snow. They were doing the second world war. The next group consited of Myrcella, Dom, Bran, Tania flowers. The other teams were Char cabbage (named for her village best produce.) Sophie Gold, Joffrey and Gary Smith. There was one more consisting of Joe Rivers, Emily Tully, Paul Swann, Harry Rats.

Myrcella's team had to do crime from the great Deppression. The team split into 2 segmants. Myrcella and Dom and Bran and Tania. The day came to an End and Myrcella's route home was different than previously.

She was on her way home and threw the small forest that was a shortcut. When out of the thick foliage two huge men with ski masks leapt out on her. She was totally helpless.

One of the men held a gun to her head. While the other yanked her skirt and panties down and onto the forest floor. Next was her blouse and bra. The men began to play with her lucious tits. She was nearly crying she was gonna die and be raped. Left in the woods like a cheap skank. There was a person coming. It was Dom. Dom saw what was happening. Dom punched the gun toating man and knocked him out and then kicked the one sucking on Myrcella's breasts still in his nuts. Dom then calls the police to arrest the men. While waiting Dom tossed Myrcella's clothes to the crying naked girl. She opened her eyes to see him. Her rescuer.

''Myrcella you left this in History. I go to a small village not far from here too.'' Dom said. Myrcella's watch. She had left it. The police arrived and took the two men. Dom offered to escore Myrcella home. They arrived a short while later at the Baratheon Mannsion and she saw no-one was home.

''Dom wanna come inside and complete history? I do need a way of thanking you for earilier.'' She said in a seductive tone. Dom nodded in aggreement.

Myrcella lead Dom to her room. It was like a princess palace. Silk sheets on a double four poster bed. Myrcella sat on the bed and pulled her laptop to do the work. Dom needed the bathroom after they had finished the work. Myrcella pointed him to the bathroom. She had her method of thanking him from before. Myrcella stripped her uniform down to her lacy underwear. Dom returned and saw Myrcella had hidden. She jumped out and pulled his shoes off then Myrcella's hands snaked up his legs stopping to grope his dick. She then undid the belt and pulled Dom's trousers down. Leaving him in his shirt, jacket, socks and underwear. Myrcella quickly eliminated the underwear. Myrcella's underwear followed suit. Myrcella's sweet tits looked heaveanly to Dom. He didn't realise She had got on all 4's and forced his dick inside her soaking pussy. Doggy style she moved and caused Dom to begin thrusting at speed. Myrcella's pussy leaked cum. Dom blasted his seed into Myrcella's womb. She felt the whole load. He was bigger than the whole football team.

Dom then rammed Myrcella's asshole. Thrusting at an unholy speed. She was screaming in extasy. Dom blasted more semen inside her asshole. Margeary was coming to see Myrcella. She had another CD from the party. Myrcella's threesome and masturbation. She stuck around after Theon and Robb headed to the party. Margeary stopped in her tracks when she heard moaning from the upstairs. Margeary's instincts told her to go up and look. She did. 

Dom was the best fuck Myrcella ever had she screamed. Dom was done with Myrcella's holes for now.

''You ain't going nowhere. I have to really thank you.'' Myrcella got on her knees and took Dom's whole member in her mouth and deepthroated him. So far down she licked his balls and almost ate his pubic hair. Margeary's pussy was soaking. She went to Myrcella's closet and found a strap-on double headed dildo and began to fuck Myrcella's ass with it. Margeary's pussy was being pounded too. Margeary's orgasm covered the dildo.

Myrcella's blowjob was the best Dom ever had. She could please men. He felt his orgasm building. Soon it was here. Shooting down Myrcella's throat he had so much cum it covered her face, tits and even managed to go into her hair. Myrcella's wanted more from Dom. But not now she was exhausted and wanted to freshen up. Dom stopped her as he was penetrating Margeary's pussy now. Dom's hands found Myrcella's breasts and he was playing with them. Myrcella got into a possition where Dom could fuck Margeary's pussy and eat hers. He willingly did just that. Plunging his penis to Margeary's pussy and tounge lapped the juices in Myrcella's pussy. Hitting her G-Spot. Myrcella was near screaming except Margeary's tounge entered her mouth making out with her. Myrcella's pussy shot a huge load down Dom's throat and getting his face. Margeary's pussy and Dom's dick fired hot white cum at eachother. Dom began pounding Margeary's asshole and Myrcella started making out with him.

Dom was making out with Myrcella and pounding Margeary's asshole. Soon he came inside Margeary and decided to head home. He pecked Myrcella's cheek and gave Margeary's ass a slap. Dom dressed and left for his home. Myrcella went for a shower and Margeary went home to prepare for tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Margeary the slut.**

Tommen was sat at home bored one Saturday morning. Joffrey had told him to wait at home he had a suprise coming. This couldn't be good. Joffrey had taken a photo of Tommen asleep and offered $100 cash to anyone who can humilate him on film.

A certain girl from the school offered. She was notoriously kinky in bed. She made Myrcella and Margeary look like virgins. She would get Margeary for Joffrey.

''Well Dannielle.'' Joffrey said. He wanted this done and Dannielle Leffer was the girl for the job.

''Joffrey I saw what Margeary did to you. She loves Tommen he loves her. This will be a pleasure.'' Dannielle said. She also pecked Joffrey on the cheek.

''Want a blowjob before I destroy your brother?'' She asked. No big deal to her. She had blown the Football team, basketball team, Hockey team, Jojen, Bran, and Joffrey before now. Joffrey nodded and slipped his jeans down. He had a 9.5 Inch penis. She had done bigger and smaller and thicker. Joffrey grabbed her head and shoved it down his shaft to his balls which got a playful lick. Joffrey moaned in pleasure. He felt his climax soon he fired down her throat and over her face. Dannielle licked the cum off her face and then licked the rest of the cum of his penis.

''Tastes good as usual. Now I must get my stuff for Tommen.'' She said dismissing Joffrey. Joffrey left with an evil smirk. Saturday would be Tommen's humiliation.

Dannielle arrived at the Baratheon mannsion on Saturday at 11:00 Am. Robert and Cersei took Myrcella to ballet and then had to shop majorly. Joffrey was in on his own. Dannielle left a note for Tommen. She copied Margeary's hand-writting and signiture to the letter. Tommen had been for a jog. He saw the note. She also left a pair of weird shorts

''Tommen I have a little suprise upstairs. Put the shorts on.'' He did. They had no asshole so his butt was showing. Luckily no-one could see it. Joffrey had his camera on record in Tommen's room.

Dannielle was hiding in a tight leather dominatrix outfit complete with a whip and massive strap-on and leash.

Tommen walked into his room. He saw the camera. Nothing people left things in wrong rooms all the time. Not this time.

Dannielle stepped out blindfolded Tommen while he looked at the camera. She also mimiced Margeary's voice. Tommen was at ease now. Margeary could do what she pleased.

''Tommen I am going to strip you naked I want to try something.'' She whispered. Tommen still clueless nodded. Margeary's voice would guide him. Like when they made love after a foursome.

Dannielle began by removing Tommen's t-shirt. Then his shoes and socks next came the leather shorts she left for him. Dannielle also had a gag with her. She put it in his mouth to stop him talking. Dannielle then put the leash on him and paraded a naked, gaged, blindfolded Tommen in front of the camera.

Joffrey watched from the door way chuckling silently.

''Tommen hunch over the desk.'' She commanded. Tommen did. Then he was attacked by her Strap-on. His ass was being pounded. Tommen was near crying under his blindfold. He restrained. For Margeary he would take it. Dannielle wanted to climax and she did down the strap-on. Tommen was put on his knees and the gag removed. Before he could say anything she forced the Strap-on down his throat. Making sure the camera recorded it.

Tommen didn't like this. Dannielle came down his throat and strap-on. Next Tommen refused something she offered. Dannielle got her whip and mercilessly beat his Dick and Balls with it. Tommen yelped in pain.

Dannielle then put her pussy to his mouth. Grabbed Tommen's head and forced him to eat her out. He obliged thinking it was Margeary. Soon she came down his throat. She also pissed over him.

''Lick the piss you bitch boy.'' She commanded in a dominating tone. Joffrey was nearly pissing himself laughing. Dannielle turned around and hunched over.

''Eat my asshole you pathetic man whore.'' More commanding than before. Was Margeary going kinky. Tommen didn't like it. Well if it pleased her or pleasured her he would do it. Tommen's head was shoved into her asshole using his tounge to pleasure her.

The film was nearly done Joffrey had CD's burning this to his Macbook. Tommen was walked by his leash and finnally had his blindfold taken off. Dannielle made him say he was a pathetic bitch boy. To the camera.

Dannielle then switched the camera off and went to make sure it was sent virally with Joffrey. It did. Joffrey made dozens of CD copies and sent one to Margeary. He kept one. Dannielle kept one and the rest Joffrey gave to his friends. Tommen would be embarrased that night.

Myrcella was done with Ballet and went through a mall with Sophia. They saw Bran and Jojen there just talking.

''Dude EASTER was HOT!'' Jojen said. Myrcella was glad he enjoyed it she did. Not as much as the football team but still good.

''Hi Joey.'' Myrcella said from behind. Startling him. Jojen jumped. Sophia came and pecked Bran's cheek. He blushed

''H-H-Hi Myrcella.'' Jojen managed to stutter out. He was shy. No matter this was cute Myrcella thought.

''For your birthday I need to suprise you tonight. Meet me in your room at 10PM.'' Myrcella had overheard the two talking at school and Jojen's biggest fantasy was to have a naughty nun seduce him. Sophia heard Bran wanted a dominating female.

Saturday night came around and it was Jojen's birthday so he had a huge party. Myrcella took a handbag with the nun outfit inside it. At 9.45 she headed upstairs and changed. Jojen saw it was nearly 10 so he went upstairs.

''Myrcella, Myrcella where are you?'' He called worried. Had Myrcella flaked on her promise. Was her suprise watching her do someone else? Jojen didn't want to think about that.

Back downstairs.

Tommen was sat resting feeling so embarrased. Margeary walked over with Sansa. Both girls put a hand on each shoulder.

''Tommen I saw the video. Well I know why Joffrey and Dannielle did that.'' Margeary's voice came. Tommen was shocked.

''How did you know Joffrey was involved?'' He questioned her. What had Margeary done. Oh no was his brother her lover now. No she wouldn't do that.

''A few weeks ago I humilated Joffrey for being a bully and treating you, me and others like shit. I did simmilar stuff to him.'' Margeary's words hurt Tommen a bit.

''Why I could have dealt with him.'' Tommen said brimming confidence. He couldn't Joffrey was a cunt and this was only way to deal with him.

''Tommen you are so kind, sweet, fun and terrific in bed. Now I want you to be mine alone.'' Margeary said. Tommen nodded.

''What do I do now?'' he asked unsure. Never had a girlfriend before. She motioned for him to kiss her.

Back with Myrcella.

She could hear Jojen calling. She wanted to suprise him big time. She had the nun outfit on and opened his door slightly.

''Joey you may enter now.'' She said seductive as ever. Jojen followed the honey like voice to his room. Jojen saw a sexy nun and his jaw dropped.

''Like it sinner.'' She said seductivly. Jojen nodded. Myrcella had a ruler on her.

''Well liking a nun sexually is a sin. Now on your knees.'' Jojen obliged and kneeled. Myrcella pulled his pants and boxers down and began hitting him with the ruler. Jojen was so turned on.

Myrcella finnaly stopped and stripped him naked. She bent over to clean the alter apparently. Jojen pulled her panties down and fingered her asshole and pussy.

''Nuns liking sex is a sin. Now for your punishment.'' Jojen yanked the nun costume to the floor leaving Myrcella's lacy bra. Jojen picked up her ruler and spanked her with it. While pounding her asshole. Someone opened the door. It was Domi the new guy.

''DON'T STOP JOEY.'' Myrcella screamed. Jojen kept pounding away. Domi walked out. He wanted a blowie but no luck. Domi walked along the corridor looking for a girl. He saw Sansa Stark seducing another musician Danny West. He walked to Sansa and carressed her plump asshole.

''MYRCELLA I AM GONNA CUM.'' Jojen yelled. He did firing a huge load into Myrcella's asshole.

''Wow Joey that was the biggest load I have ever taken.'' She said. Well he wasn't done. Jojen saw some cum had leaked to the floor trickling out of Myrcella's ass.

''Lick that cum off the floor.'' He commanded. Myrcella's pussy got wetter at a dominant Jojen. She did getting on all 4's and licking the cum. Jojen saw her soaking pussy and plunged his dick in doggy style. She loved that. Myrcella was screaming in extasy of Jojen. Soon both fired white streams of cum Jojen fired into Myrcella's hot wet pussy. She leaked hers over his massive member. He wasn't as big as most of the Football team but he was big enough and so determined on pleasing her.

Myrcella's then got into a 69 possition and forced Jojen to eat the cum surrounding her pussy. She licked it and sucked the length of his dick playing with the balls.

With Domi

Domi had managed to get Sansa and Danny into a threesome. Domi was currently in her pussy. Danny West in her ass she was layed on her side as the two men pumped massive dicks inside her. Sansa had her tounge out like a dog lapping water. She moaned with the dicks stretching her out. Domi and Danny yelled they were gonna cum and they did firing white hot sticky loads into Sansa. She screamed she would cum too and she did her juices delacatly flowed down Domi's member. He moaned. Next she did a double foot job using her feet to squeeze and play with the boys members. She managed to get thick sticky cum over her feet.

''Boys if you want me to suck those dicks of yours lick the cum of my feet I will then take it off you.'' Sansa whispered seductivly. The boys nodded and began to eat the cum of her toes. Then Domi went and kissed her spitting the cum down her throat. Danny did the same.

Sansa then got on her knees. Most girls would do one dick at a time not Sansa. She took the length of two dicks down her throat and the boys made her lick their balls too. She willingly obliged.

Back with Myrcella and Jojen.

Jojen was eating and thrusting his toung to Myrcella's sweet spot. She moaned as she lapped his dick and balls. Myrcella's was struggling to keep his dick and balls in her mouth with out screaming in pleasure.

Jojen yelled into her.

''I HAVE DREAMED OF HAVING YOU IN MY ROOM MY BEAUTIFUL MYRCELLA.'' She was taken back. He wanted her.

''It is my birthday soon Joey, I have a fantasy you can act out.'' She said. He nodded fair play as to what she did. Jojen was happy she wanted him again.

''Of course what is it my beauty.'' He said to her. Jojen was smitten. Myrcella could do nothing about that. Myrcella thought about telling him about the gangbang but went agianst it. While he took a holiday he had an orgy no mention.

''My fantasy is a bad schoolboy in detention and I am teacher gonna punish them.'' She said. Little did Jojen know what tools she had in her room or that one of her empty rooms was a dungeon. She loved this fantasy.

Back with Sansa.

Sansa was doing her double blowjob. Domi and Danny were yelling they wanted to cum. The boys began to blow thick hot loads of cum down Sansa's throat. Domi and Danny also got some in her hair over her face and tits. She was made to lick it all up. Sansa did no problem then pulled her clothes on. Domi and Danny dressed and went back downstairs. Sansa stayed upstairs and thought about a way of getting Robb for stopping her having boys at her house. She had thought of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Margeary the slut.**

The city of Kings landing where the most sought after school in Westeros was saw a rise in poverty the poor began swarming streets. This is where the sparrows came religious fanatics and they feed the poor. A charming young woman from the free cities moved there and she was learned and litterate. An advanced Masters in literature and a collection of books that rivaled all schools.

Marina was her name. She was in an orphange reading too the orphans when he entered with food. Lancel Lannister. He was 24 she was 23. Marina was teased because she apparently was over weight she wasn't though. Marina had the most green eyes Lancel had seen. Shoulder length ash blonde hair and rather than most people jeans, trainers and jumper sufficesed. Marina stared into Lanel's deep blue eyes and he into her grass green eyes.

A little while later Lancel was serving soup and bread from the kitchen the sparrows set up in the orphange. Marina came holding a new born abbandoned baby. She went to him. Their eyes met again.

''So sorry to trouble you but this little one needs some milk I can't find any. Do you have some I can give him?'' She asked. Lancel nodded nice to meet another caring person. Putting the needy above themselves.

''Are you here to help the kids?'' He asked silly question. It was an orphange. She nodded.

''I think that the children should dream big. No matter their background. Plus this little one makes me want one someday.'' Marina said to him. Lancel had dreamed of a wife and kids before joining priest hood.

''Lancel I hope you don't mind me asking. But you have so much to offer why become a priest?'' Marina asked straight up. Lancel nodded to respond and beckoned a colleague over so he could eat with Marina and the baby.

''I became a priest because my dad tried to force me to have a wife who loved only for money. I became a priest so I couldn't marry her. I believe in love.'' Lancel gave his story. Marina nodded she wasn't intrested in boys.

''Maybe Lancel you would like to meet for a coffee one day?'' Marina offered. Lancel would enjoy that. Lancel aggreed to meet her later a colleague worked nights.

''My appartment is 223A above the market in the square. I do love novels so tred carefully.'' Marina did have a few extra novels. Marina had to go as she needed to get some shopping but loved to help homeless and kids. Well Marina saw a social worker with the owner of orphanage. She gave the baby to the owner. The baby began to ball.

''Young lady why don't you adopt this baby boy? He likes you Mrs Reed would be ok?'' The worker nodded. It was Jojen's mother. The process would take a few days.

AT the school.

Another new face was in school. A wrestling champ from Texas. Mark Sanders Yara Greyjoy enjoyed wrestling and Sansa Stark had eyes for a tonned boy. Both girls were jealous. Sansa was a cheerleader and Yara was the female wrestling champ of the school. Sansa and Yara hounded Mark all day. He enrolled in wrestling club that night. Tommen had enrolled to impress Margeary. She was a cheerleader. Looking increadble in her uniform. Tommen got instantly hard in his Wrestling Singlet. Most of the boys who saw Margeary, Sansa, Myrcella, Sophia, Jenny Snow and Catylen Arryn. The boys in wrestling had to wear singlets.

Well Mark showed how he was a champion. Yara was impressed. She doesn't do that often. In the changing rooms cheerleaders and wrestlers changed at same time in room. Not many did either club. Football needed the whole female room for cheerleaders. Most wanted a football player in bed. So skimpy underwear. Some of the girls had a great method of making the other teams loose focus. They in the intro gave blowjobs. The team didn't focus so their team easily won. Theon at the end patted Sansa's asshole. Whispering next week they would fuck. Never happened. Well Sansa in the rooms saw Mark was the last to leave. Yara waited for him too.

''How did you get so good at wrestling?'' Yara curiously asked. She had never been beaten. By a girl. Let alone a male. She was angry and attracted to him.

''I just practise.'' Mark casually replied. Sansa chimed in.

''I bet your girlfriend loves watching you.'' She said. Sansa was an old school girl. Believing that true love would prevail.

''I am single. I want a girlfriend but none seem to be compatable with me.'' Mark told the lady and Yara. As Theon would have said. Sansa and Yara ended up walking all the way to Mark's house.

Sansa and Yara had an idea. Seduce the new guy. Yara could use a good hard dick.

''Mark can we ask you something? Are you a virgin?'' The girls asked. They were not like some who gossiped. Myrcella was a gossip. Well Jojen was always kissing her now. Revolting. Mark nodded.

''Well we can help.'' The girls said. Mark went home when his phone buzzed his mother would be out until about 9:00Pm pleanty of time. Mark showed the girls to his room. They began to strip and Sansa. Took Yara's right breast in her mouth and Mark took the left. Suckling like babies. Yara moaned.

''Now Mark your turn get those pants off.'' Sansa commanded. Mark did. He was left in his blue boxers. Yara removed his shirt revealing the tonned body that turned Sansa on. Sansa removed her cheerleader outfit off leaving her lacy bra and panties. Yara was on her knees giving Mark blowjob to start. Sansa was being eaten out by was moaning in pleasure in Sansa's hot wet pussy and Yara had never sucked such a big penis. Sansa felt her orgasm and she fired hot wet cum all over Mark's face. Mark did the same to Yara but he got his cum in her hair and over her tits too.

Mark penetrated Sansa next. Yara made Sansa eat her asshole out. Sansa did with pleasure. Mark wanted to fire his seed into Sansa's womb. He felt his orgasm building and fired. Sansa did the same after yelling. ''PUMP ME FULL! FILL MY WHORE PUSSY BIG BOY!'' Sansa blasted her orgasm. Over his massive member.

''I am next for the ride.'' Yara called to Mark and Sansa. Yara jumped to Mark's dick and Sansa sat on his face playing with Yara's firm perky boobs. Mark's tounge lapping her pussy and the juices. While Yara bounced on his member.

Mark and Yara both felt an Orgasm building. They fired their cum. Mark went inside Yara. Yara's cum trickled down his dick. Sansa came too.

''MMM Nice Sansa. You can taste it after a blast in your asshole. Yara I want your ass too.'' Yara turned over and bounced her hot perky ass on Mark's dick. Sansa made him lub her asshole to slide his member in and pound it.

Mark loved Yara's hot tight ass. It was lubbed and his dick went in snug as a bug. Well Yara screamed in pleasure. Mark fired a thick hot sticky load of cum straight to her ass hole. Sansa got up and bent over. Mark penetrated her ass in this possition Yara went behind Mark and began to lick his balls. Mark wanted to destroy Sansa's asshole. He felt a massive orgasm building and fired straight into Sansa's asshole.

Sansa got on her knees and took the length of Mark's dick down her throat. He was fingering Yara. Sansa managed too lick the balls too. No wonder most boys loved her blowies. Yara's pussy couldn't take Mark's fingers and she came hard. Mark did the same shooting down Sansa's throat but some came up and she let it dribble down her plump, firm 38DD tits. The girls dressed and headed home. After kissing Mark's dick saying.

''See you tomorrow lover boy.'' They purred. Mark nodded and got the girls to the bus stop. Then he ordered himself a Pizza.

Back with Marina.

Marina had been shopping. Lancel had come for coffee like aggreed. The two enjoyed eachother's company. They both loved novels. Lancel wanted to read some of Marina's and Lancel offered to loan her some of his novels. She aggreed getting a carrier bag and letting Lancel choose two novels.

''What you said about becoming a priest well are you allowed to date? Because we could see eachother helping the poor.'' Marina asked. Lancel would enjoy that so he aggreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Margeary the slut.**

It was Friday. The kids of King's landing knew it meant a party that night. All the people were so ready. Mark had been invited despite enrolling Monday.

It was to celebrate Tommen getting a driving liecense. Also Myrcella had a birthday.

Mark and Domi at the party were getting absoluetly wankered. Domi and Mark saw Roz and Doreah. They looked hot hot hot. Doreah looked at Roz and nodded.

''Cuties let's all fuck together.'' Doreah out and out said. The boys both nodded and the four headed upstairs. Doreah removed her dress. She was left in a lacy bra and panties. Roz had no underwear. Mark and Domi felt something shoot up.

Doreah shimmed Mark's pants down. Revealing his mamoth penis. Doreah took the whole thing in her mouth. Mark grabbed her head and forced it farther down his shaft.

Roz let Domi penetrate her from behind. Doggy style. Pounding his massive member into Roz pussy. Roz screamed in pleasure. Mark yelled in pleasure at Doreah sucking his member. Soon he fired one huge load of cum and Doreah took the whole load down.

Roz felt her climax building. Domi was close to. Domi cracked and fired into Roz. Roz only outlasted by a few seconds. When Roz orgasm covered his shaft.

Roz then felt a sharp force in her asshole. Domi was pounding her asshole at full speed. Roz had never been fucked this good. Mark penetrated Doreah's wet pussy. Doreah screamed in pleasure.

With others.

Myrcella spied Jojen. He looked almost perfect for his role play. Myrcella went to Jojen.

''Ready follow me.'' She told him. Like an obident puppy he followed. Myrcella had him on a leash. Myrcella had ballet tomorrow. Well she could meet Jojen after.

''Tomorow I have ballet so after I want to go to a cafe. With my boyfriend.'' She told him. Jojen looked shocked. Who was that lucky scamming bastard?

Myrcella lead Jojen to her room. He saw her princess style. Maybe if he had a daughter he would have to do this. Myrcella gave Jojen a costume and made him change in a walk in closet. She had him sat at her desk.

''REED you must get some homework up. Grades must go up or you will be out.'' She said stern. It was hot. Jojen did have a boner.

''No miss B I can become a writer without any grades. I just want to spy some hot chicks.'' Jojen cockily replied. He was good. Really into character. Myrcella was wet.

''Want hot chicks then show me what you got. Come on Reed I could go and be with my hot boyfriend.'' Jojen was more turned on.

''If I was your boyfriend I would never let you out of my site. I would work with you. Provide for you and fuck you to get babies.'' Jojen made her wetter. Myrcella just yanked his pants down.

''Well well not bad at all Reed. Now eat my pussy.'' She commanded her ''student''

KINGS LANDING

Marina and Lancel were eating in a romantic resturant. Lancel had asked her here. Second date wow. Lancel was enjoying this. Marina had helped the orphans again. Lancel had been there. Well he got the check and escorted her home. Lancel was invited inside. He gladly accepted and Marina told him about the baby. Lancel was happy for that kid.

''I dreamed of a family.'' Lancel told Marina. She nodded well maybe.

''Lancel I like you be my boyfriend we can both help the poor. I am a writer and I give 50% of my novel sales to the poor.'' She told the priest.

''Is it allowed?'' He asked her. Unsure if priests could have a relationship. She nodded. Lancel aggreed and they begin to kiss.

She lead him to her room. Both disrobed. Showing their nakedness.

BACK AT PARTY

Jojen and Myrcella were done and collapsed naked on her bed. She pulled the covers over the two of them. She was on his decent size muscles. Asleep dreaming. Jojen was in a dream. Annoyingly still rock hard. Myrcella's hands moved about. She squeezed him there. 

Another room.

Doreah and Roz had swapped boys and made them cum intensly. All the girls were soaked with cum. Doreah and Domi stayed behind after the other two walked out and rejoined the party. Doreah and Domi had an open relationship so they could fuck others. Not a problem. They could use eachother as a safety net if neither got sex.

OTHER ROOM

Myrcella text her parent's. She had a friend stay the night. Her father was more than ok with it. However they didn't know it was a boy and what they had done. Back to sleep for Myrcella and Jojen.

The morning rolled around. Jojen didn't have an awful hangover. Not good but worse were Bran, Tommen, Margeary, Loras, Joffrey, Dannielle among some. Theon woke up stark naked in Rosie Westerling bed. She had a robe on holding a coffee for him.

''Morning big boy.'' She said to him. Looking down Theon Jr was fully alert. OH how embarrasing.

She didn't mind or feel embarrased. Theon wasn't embarrased about sex and she didn't want him normally however she didn't mind.

The BARATHEON MANSION

In the mansion Cersei walked in with two coffee's for Myrcella and Her friend. When she saw a naked Jojen. She almost jumped out of her skin.

Myrcella opened her eyes. Cersei ran to get Myrcella's father. Tommen was with a naked Margeary too. Not a problem there.

''GET IN HERE ROBERT!'' Cersei yelled to her husband. Robert came rushing out. Saw Jojen his daughter had a boy toy.

After a long headbashing lecture Jojen got his clothes on and met Robert in his office.

''So what are your plans for my baby girl? Because I won't tolarate sex and run.'' Robert told the young man. Cersei had driven her to ballet.

''I want a relationship with her. But Myrcella may not want me as a boyfriend.'' Jojen replied hoping it would be good. Robert nodded. Best response Robert wanted.

Well Jojen was dismissed. He text Myrcella and they met in a cafe later. She looked cute in a ballet outfit. Jojen looked in awe and almost lost the eggs from his fork. Jojen and Myrcella's relationship bloomed.

ELSEWHERE

Lancel and Marina were on another date going too see a movie. Nothing bad just a comedy. It was actually pretty good. Lancel went to Marina's again and spent the night. The two awoke cuddled under a duvet. The next day Marina had a meeting with a publisher about another book. Lancel and she aggreed too meet at the orphanage. When Marina came to the orphanage she had the biggest smile ever. She kissed Lancel right on the lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**GOT sluts.**

Dan and Robb dressed and left Myrcella in the room. Dan went down and saw Margeary and Tommen talking Dan surprised the pair. Tommen and Margeary needed some way to spice their relationship up. Dan suggested a threesome Tommen nodded that would be hot. Margeary decided to do it now for Tommen.

Margeary took the two boys upstairs. Dan looked in the room he fucked Myrcella eariler she was gone. Margeary found the master bedroom and took her dress off. Dan took her panties off and tossed them aside Tommen removed her bra letting her massive tits fly free. Dan then took his shirt off Margeary admitted he looked good and when she got his jeans and boxers off she was awe struck by his huge member. Tommen looked at it with wide eyes. Dan put Margeary in a position where Tommen took her asshole and Dan got her pussy. The boys thrust their dicks into Margeary. Margeary never had two big dicks inside her at once. Margeary was being ravished and felt her orgasm building and soon fired over Dan dick. Thank the gods for birth control.

Dan and Tommen fired huge orgasm's inside Margeary. Tommen was so in love with his Margeary. Dan was just horny Myrcella wasn't enough for Dan.

Dan went and fucked Margeary's asshole Tommen took Margeary's pussy. Tommen tried to match Dan he had a dick nearly 2 the size of Tommen. Margeary could see how huge Dan was. She loved the feeling but her and Tommen had a bond. Well Tommen and Margeary's orgasm came around and Dan blasted Margeary's asshole full of his hot cum.

Margeary decided to show how good at sex she could be. Margeary took both boys in her mouth at the same time. Dan grabbed her head and forced it right down to his balls. Margeary's tounge licked the balls and she got Tommen balls too. Tommen came and fell back with no energy. Dan kept going until he shot cum down Margeary's throat and got it around her face and down over her massive boobs. Dan and Margeary's were done so they dressed. Margeary got Tommen and took him back to her place. Dan went off to his home and on his way through a wood he heard some moaning.

Dan walked onwards and saw Theon Greyjoy getting a hand-job from Sansa Stark. Dan coughed to show he was there. The pair quickly covered what they were doing. Sansa had no dress on that was over the floor left in just her panties and shoes.

''No need to cover on my account. If you need to keep busy I could help.'' Dan asked the pair. Theon nodded a threesome in the woods hot. Dan walked over and took his jeans down. Sansa looked at his erect cock with lust. Dan was 12 inchs long and 4 inches thick. Sansa took Theon jeans down too he had a modest 8 inch dick in comparison. Sansa couldn't believe she was so struck a few days ago with it. Sansa started by doing a double hand-job to the two horny teenagers. Dan and Theon were getting their dicks massaged both shot a huge cum load over Sansa's face. Some dribbled over her boobs. Dan removed her panties and put Sansa in a position so Theon could fuck her asshole and Dan took her pussy. Both boys took her savagely not stopping pounding until a huge orgasm was fired each into her holes. Dan and Theon swapped. Before Theon could get into her pussy. Dan was furiously pounding her asshole. Sansa was in bliss more hot cock like this for her. Dan wasn't done. Theon took her pussy. Theon thrust inside at full speed. Sansa moaned in pleasure with how good these boys were inside her. Dan and Theon blasted their hot sticky immense cum inside Sansa.

Sansa wasn't done. She lay down and stretched her legs to use her feet on the boys dicks. Dan and Theon moaned as Sansa used her feet to please the boys. Sansa managed to squeeze one huge orgasm out of each of them. Sansa took the orgasm all over her legs. Sansa then managed to lick the cum off her legs.

''MHHM nice one boys.'' Sansa purred. Theon and Dan knew what they needed to do next. Sansa was panting exhausted. Dan got Sansa and thrust his dick in her mouth. Theon managed to squirm his penis in at the same time. Dan kept thrusting deep in her mouth. Sansa couldn't do this too much but it was good for now. Dan and Theon forced her head right down to the balls which Sansa licked like an ice-cream. Dan and Theon shot a huge orgasm down Sansa's throat. Dan threw Sansa her dress and headed home. Theon and Sansa followed suit in going home.

TIMESKIP MONDAY

Dan went to the school after his hot experiences over the weekend. The school day was so boring. Dan just got on with work Sansa was complaining all day. The whole week felt boring until Jeyne Poole needed to celebrate something. So Friday she would be having a party.

TIMESKIP FRIDAY NIGHT.

Jeyne had a beautiful house and some people had gone off to find a bedroom. Dan was walking around and bumped into Jeyne.

''Sansa said you have a pretty good size dick.'' Jeyne said seductivly. Dan nodded. She was very good. Jeyne took Dan into her princess style bedroom.

WITH MARINA AND LANCEL 

Marina and Lancel had just built a cot for the baby Marina adopted. Lancel and her were a proper family now. All missing was the wedding however Lancel took Marina out to dinner that night and poped the question. Marina accepted. Lancel only had a modest ring.

BACK WITH DAN AND JEYNE

Dan and Jeyne were on her bed kissing furiously. Jeyne stripped Dan but went into her walk in wardrobe. Dan stood and called to her. He needed some sex. The most this week was a hand-job behind the gym with Sophia Hill. Jeyne told Dan to close his eyes and stand up. He did unsure what was happening. Dan stood up and Jeyne came back out with a tight leather dominatrix outfit and whip. Dan felt a sharp crack on his ass.

''AHHHH!'' He yelped to an ammused chuckle. Dan had a bright red ass. Jeyne was cackling like a witch. Jeyne whipped Dan merciless. Dan had enough so what he did was take the whip and stripped Jeyne whipping her ass next. Dan had her in a prime position so what he did was thrust his massive erect dick into her asshole. Jeyne had never had anal sex this was fucking incredible to her. Dan was a hot god figure in her eyes. Dan kept pounding with no intention of stopping. Dan orgasmed straight up inside her ass. Jeyne lurched forward but Dan grabbed her and sent her back down his shaft. Dan had his biggest orgasm so far in Jeyne asshole. Dan threw Jeyne outfit off and threw her on the bed. Dan got next to her and she mounted him. Dan was being ridden like a horse. Jeyne moaned in pleasure not her first but her biggest by a mile. Dan got ridden so hard he and Jeyne orgasmed. Dan shot one massive orgasm inside her filling her right up. Jeyne shot an orgasm all down his shaft. Jeyne rolled of her lover and grabbed his hand and kissed with passion. Jeyne kissed Dan muscular torso all the way down until she took his massive dick in her throat. Dan grabbed her head and forced it further down his shaft. Dan made Jeyne take the length of his dick. Dan thrust aswell helping Jeyne head reach his balls which she licked. Dan moaned in pleasure. Dan soon fired one enourmous orgasm down her throat. Dan collapsed and Jeyne snuggled up to him pulling the covers over their sweaty naked bodies. The cold light of day came much to quickly.

WITH MARINA AND LANCEL.

Marina was about to go to the orphange with new fiance Lancel. Until her mother calls her on her laptop. Marina introduces Lancel aswell. A priest intresting a doctor, lawyer was what her mother had hoped for. Lancel told them what was happening with the baby. However Lancel and Marina would marry no matter what. Marina had to go and her mother nodded hoping for a chat.

At the orphange Marina fed and read to several children. Marina and the Social worker talked and soon Marina had completed the last paperwork for adoption. She called the baby Lance. Marina, Lancel and little Lance went off to their home.


	13. Chapter 13

**GOT sluts.**

Dan awoke with Jeyne on him. Dan grabbed his boxers and quickly threw them on. Jeyne woke up and took Dan boxers back off. Jeyne went out of her room and hid Dan clothes. Jeyne also went downstairs for a coffee. Dan slowly tried to remember the night before. He had fucked an incredibly hot girl. Jeyne came back upstairs and gave Dan his coffee. Dan drank his coffee and went to find his clothes. Jeyne had scattered them around the house. Dan peeked outside Jeyne room he saw his socks a start. Dan slipped them on Jeyne needed more but Dan needed to get home. He then walked downstairs and found his shirt and in her living room his boxers. Dan went into the kitchen and saw his jeans. Yes all his clothes. Jeyne walked downstairs and saw he was dressed.

Jeyne blew him a kiss and Dan headed for home. Jeyne decided to suprise him. She phoned Sansa to no avail. Sansa was at home asleep hung over. Dan made it home no problems and no one jumped him sometimes crooks hid in the woods.

ELSEWHERE

Marina was with Lancel and her parents had come for a visit. Also to meet little Lance. They took Lance to the park to had some time with their grandson. Marina and Lancel cherished any time to themselves. Marina was in the kitchen making coffee. When Lancel came inside and groped her butt.

''Don't just grab. Take me here and now.'' Marina called. She and Lancel had their clothes off in the blink of an eye. Lancel was getting a hand-job while Marina stirred coffee with her other hand. Lancel was not used to this and came over her hand. He looked so sad. Marina then sat on his dick and rode him with her butt. Anal sex Lancel not used to this he loved this though. Lancel felt an orgasm building and fired into Marina asshole. Marina then got into a position where Lancel could take her pussy. This would be the first official intercourse either had.

Marina was being penetrated for the first time she moaned in pleasure of Lancel's 9 inch member. Marina felt him inside pleasing her they came soon after the sex.

Marina got on her knees and took Lancel's length in her mouth. Lancel grabbed her head and forced it deeper. She playfully licked his balls. Lancel moaned in pleasure and extasy.

ELSEWHERE SANSA

Sansa was laying in her bed in her socks. She had one hand in her soaking pussy the other massaged her tender breasts. Robb walked in and saw what his sister was doing.

Robb made himself known and Sansa jumped and grabbed her nearby underwear. She complained at Robb to leave her room. Robb wouldn't go as he thought Sansa had secrets. Sansa wouldn't say anything and pushed Robb outside and locked her door.

ELSEWHERE

Lloyd Jenkins was in his room asleep. He was a High-school senior. His High-school tutor was Melisandre. She was also someone he wanted bad.

Lloyd decided to head to the small shop for some food and who was in there Melisandre. His tutor. Her house wasn't far from here. She saw her best student and tried to seduce him.

Melisandre managed to convince the 18 year old to go back to her place. She drove him to the charming red house. Melisandre took Lloyd out of her car and took him inside. Kissing her student with passion.

ELSEWHERE MARINA AND LANCEL

Marina and Lancel were preparing for their wedding. The couple decided to go for a walk as planning was driving the couple mad slowly. Lance would need an outfit. Lancel and Marina decided to try and get his outfit. Lancel got a message that his family were in the city and he suggested his and Marina families meet. Marina agreed and the couple got Lance aswell

to make sure he met his other side of the family.

BACK WITH SANSA

Sansa dressed and left her house. She was looking incredible in a mini-skirt, tank top and heels. Ned Stark looked horrified when his daughter went out wearing that.

Sansa met Jenye who took her to Dan home. Dan was so shocked to see the girls at his door. He bought them in as his parents were out at a wine semminar as the most successful wine makers in Westeros.

Jenye went upstairs and changed to her underwear. Sansa sat next to Dan and stroked his legs. Dan jumped in suprise at what Sansa was doing. Sansa just smiled.

Jenye walked downstairs looking hot in her lacy bra, panties and stockings. Sansa then stripped her self to the same underwear as Jenye. The girls began kissing each other. Dan was hard Sansa moved and shimmed his jeans around his ankles.

Sansa then did the same for Dan's flowery boxers. Dan huge dick sprang free. The girls looked at it enviously. Sansa went back to Jeyne and the girls stripped out of their bras and panties and 69 each other while Sansa massages Dan's cock. Sansa does it so well making Dan moan in pleasure and Sansa massaged him to wanting to cum.

He fired a huge load over her massive boobs. Then Dan went behind Sansa and fucked her ass while she ate Jeyne out. Dan pounded in Sansa's ass. Making her moan and Jeyne too.

Dan fired his cum into Sansa's ass giving it a hard spank before going into her pussy. Jeyne had a dildo from her bag and was pleasuring herself while Dan fucked Sansa her close childhood friend. Dan thrust his immense cock into Sansa.

Dan soon came inside her and Sansa took his whole length in her mouth. Slurping and sucking the entire length like a whore. She was good. Dan soon came down her throat. Sansa got dressed and her and Jeyne left his house.


	14. Chapter 14

**GOT Sluts.**

It was Thursday and History class was boring. Sansa was sat looking at Dan he was quite hot in a way. Sansa felt a bit wet in her lady parts as this was school.

Sansa was heading to Myrcella home tonight in order to do some drama stuff. Sansa and Myrcella meet in the final class of the day. Jojen is with his girlfriend. The two spend so much time together now in and out of the bedroom.

Myrcella hugs Sansa and gropes her ass with a wink. Sansa winks back. Jojen never saw the grope but liked Sansa. He told Myrcella before they were a couple Sansa and he had sex. Myrcella was not disapointed in him however she made it clear if he ever looked at another girl for sex Myrcella would leave him.

The three headed to the Baratheon mansion as school ended for another day. No one was home Cersei and Robert were working Tommen was at Margeary's house and Joffrey was at Dannielle's. Myrcella went to the kitchen where she and Sansa planned the show and Jojen was with them and was asked to play a part.

He agreed if Myrcella would play his lover. The girls aggreed. Sansa needed the bathroom and went up to use it. When she came back Jojen and Myrcella had disapeared. Sansa went on a hunt for the two of them. She saw Myrcella's bedroom door pushed ajar. She peered inside and saw Jojen being ridden by Myrcella. His hands on her firm breasts. Sansa cleared her throat to alert them to her pressence and both Jojen and Myrcella jumped back of the bed. Jojen covered himself but Sansa had already seen it.

''I will forget this on two conditions.''

''What are they?''

''We'll do anything.''

Sansa stripped to her underwear and went to Jojen. She began to give him a hand-job but stoped abrubtly. She made Myrcella take over and took a toy from Myrcella's drawers. It was a dildo. Jojen looked at his girlfriend.

''Before we were together.'' Was the casual response. It was actually true though. Sansa began playing with it while Myrcella finished Jojen off. Sansa then pushed him onto her bed and began to ride him.

ELSEWHERE

Marina and Lancel had just done some shopping for the week. Basic stuff like bread, milk, cheese, eggs, bacon, baby food, coca cola, hot chocolate mix and coffee. A few other items were bought but nothing major. Lance tried to get all the toys from the supermarket in the trolley. No luck one was kept as he did have the set to play with. Besides his grandparents on either side were anxious to spoil him.

The two packed the shopping away in their appartment. It was actually spacious when tidy. The meeting with both sides of the family went very well. Kevan and Dorna had welcomed Marina's family. Simon and Lily Fletcher welcomed Lancel, Kevan and Dorna too. They were like best friends who hadn't seen each other in a week let alone first time meeting.

Sansa and Lancel had also planned a spring wedding to eliminate hayfever for Lance. It was bad for people in Westeros and across the world. Sothoryos was the worst as a huge dense Jungle continet with many ruins.

Marina and Lancel sat down to watch some TV. Marina forgot she watched Thomas the tank engine with Lance before when Lancel was with the high sparrow. Lance was playing just in front of his parents.

The two changed the tv to a Harry Potter film that was on. Lancel was skeptical as he didn't believe in wizards but lost himself in the story. Right until Lance slipped and hit his head.

Marina and Lancel went to the doctor straight away. Lucky it was nothing to serious. Just a bump and Lance would be totally fine. Panic over for his parents.

Marina and Lancel passed a Mcdonald's on the way home and stopped for something to eat. It was actually quite nice since they hadn't had Mcdonald's for a long time either of them.

Both ate up and took Lance home with his new toy from the happy meal. He went to play but Marina saw it was time he was bathed and put to bed for the night.

Lancel was in the kitchen making tea for Marina and himself.

BACK WITH MYRCELLA JOJEN AND SANSA 

Sansa moaned as Myrcella rammed the dildo into her pussy. Jojen was pounding Myrcella's asshole making her moan to. Sansa was covered in cum from Myrcella and Jojen. She was also leaking her own over the couple.

Sansa and Myrcella began to scissor each other while Myrcella sucked Jojen's erect and arrow straight dick. Jojen grabbed Myrcella's head and forced it farther down his shaft. Myrcella's tounge carresed Jojen's manhood right until he exploded down her throat. Myrcella was choking on his cum and soon dripping too as was Sansa.

Sansa then took Jojen in her mouth and sucked his cock. She got deeper than Myrcella. Myrcella began to rub Jojen's chest and kissed him to stop him thinking about what Sansa was doing.

Jojen's load shot down Sansa's throat and nearly choked the poor girl. It was a spectacle.

ELSEWHERE

Domi was home from a long day at school and was up in his room. Domi had showered and freshened up as he felt horrible in school clothes. Domi was on his laptop just browsing Facebook and Youtube. When a message came through from Jeyne. She had sent him a nude pic. Domi went rock hard at the photo.

He needed to know what to do now. Did he send one back? The answer was yes. He sent her one. Jeyne kept sending photos all night to Domi. Then she invited him to hers tommorow night.

Domi was there. Little did he know Jeyne's true intentons for the evening. Domi was well excited for tommorow night. A unique experience to be sure Jeyne was quite exciting in bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**GOT Sluts**

It was a Friday and Sansa and Myrcella were doing a play in school. All families were invited it was actually good for a school production.

That night Robb was having his final party as a student from High-school he was heading to college so there was gonna be a huge party. The night rolled in and people arrived to party and say goodbye to Robb.

The whole of Winterfell the ancestral Stark home was full of teenagers and college applicants. Ned and Catelyn Stark went to Lysa Arryn Catelyn's sister for the night.

The two warned any items damaged or destroyed Robb, Sansa and Bran would never go to or host a party again. Nor have any friends to the mansion.

Robb had made it an underwear party where people could arrive in clothes but until left had to wear just underwear can keep socks if needed. Most people stripped when they arrived at winterfell.

Many drinks were shared. Many people were talking and laughing. Robb was going to miss this in future. No parties with all these great people he had grown with.

Robb watched his sister Sansa laughing with her friends and Margeary had Tommen's arms wrapped around her. Those two were so deeply in love. Robb was more in too sex with women and run until he found the right woman.

Jeyne had Domi upstairs before too long at the party. Domi's boxers had been flung to one side. Last night had been a prequel to this. Jeyne had oiled Domi's boner and was jerking him off. She was very good at what she did.

Jeyne managed to make Domi shoot his load all over her free breasts. Jeyne then straddled Domi and began to ride him like a horse. This went well until Domi needed to pee. Jeyne got off and he ran to the bathroom. Domi was back but Jeyne had disappeared downstairs again. Domi ended up having to finish himself off.

Down in the party Dan was talking with Sansa. She wanted to try something new upstairs. Sansa got Dan, Domi and Mark to her room. She stripped down and took the boys boxers off. Sansa got Dan in her asshole. Domi was thrusting into her pussy and Sansa's tounge was playing with Mark's erect dick.

All three boys pounded the poor girl. Dan had wanted to be with the same partner numerous times. However Domi and Mark just enjoyed getting their cocks sucked and fucked. Dan soon blasted a massive load in Sansa's asshole. Domi shot a massive orgasm in her pussy and Sansa had a huge orgasm too. Mark shot his load down her throat and over Sansa's face and tits.

The boys rotated and Domi was getting his dick sucked. Dan was in Sansa's cum leaking pussy. While Mark got her cum filled and coated asshole.

The boys went back to doing what they wanted with Sansa. She was their personal slut for tonight. Some hoped for longer than one night. Dan and Sansa orgasmed after one hard thrust into Sansa's G-Spot. Sansa hummed down Domi's dick after that thrust. Mark was just spanking and thrusting into her asshole.

Mark and Domi soon came too. Dan was getting Sansa to suck his gargantuan cock. He was much bigger than the others. Sansa didn't know how to please this big dick. Sansa took the gargantuan beast down her throat while Domi mercilessly thrust into her asshole and spanked it leaving a hand print on the left cheek.

Mark took her pussy it was like a swamp now so wet and covered in cum. Lucky for Mark there was no weird noises like in a Scooby Doo show. The boys and Sansa came once more. All four collapsed on the bed. Domi, Mark and Dan were still erect so their dicks went upwards when they fell on the bed.

ELSEWHERE

Marina had just let Lance go to his grand parent's Kevan and Dorna Lannister. Lancel was at church just talking asking the High Sparrow for a favour.

He walked in to see his son had gone. Marina explained she wanted a weekend for just the two of them. Lancel went to the bathroom and when he came back Marina lay spread on the sofa in just her underwear with a tub of oil.

Lancel was hard at the sight of his fiancee. She saw what had happened. Marina beckoned Lancel to the sofa. Lancel walked over very, very slowly. When he got there Marina slipped her hand down Lancel's jeans.

She carresed his erection but stopped after a few seconds. Then Marina yanked Lancel's belt off and got his jeans and boxers off completely. She squirted some oil in her hands and rubbed it over Lancel's 9.5 inch member.

Lancel moaned as Marina massaged it with oil. Lancel felt so much pleasure in this. Right until he fired a load of cum all over her face. Marina just smiled and licked some of it.

''Delicious now take me.''

Lancel and Marina took each other on the sofa. Lancel was ontop of Marina. She had removed his T-shirt and showing his moderate tonned body. He had started working out for their wedding.

Marina and Lancel didn't last long and both orgasmed and moaned in pleasure.

''Wow that was amazing.'' Lancel panted to his fiancee. Marina was not done with him yet.

Marina then got into a possition where he could give her anal sex. This was not the first time for either of them.

Lancel took Marina ass and didn't last to long. But she didn't care. It was more for love than for sex that they made love. Besides one of the last times before they were married. The two whispered I love you to each other before she snuggled into Lancel.

ELSEWHERE

Dan and Sansa had seen Domi and Mark off. Sansa had changed her bedding for fresh stuff. She needed a shower and took Dan into the bathroom. Sansa was jerking him off and got his cum all over her face then took him in the shower.


End file.
